Ridículo Cuestionario
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Matsuri siente curiosidad, tiene preguntas en su mente.Por eso ira con su sensei, para despejar sus dudas, las cuales son un tanto...¿interesantes?.”¿Tener relaciones sexuales es algo importante, Gaara-sensei?”.Humor One-Shoot.Incluso Shukaku participara.


_**Humor One-Shoot. Preguntas ridículas. Pensamientos divididos.**_

_Aviso :_El mundo se acabara y llegara el Apocalipsis porque este One-Shoot **no** contiene Lemmon. Ya es muy extraño viniendo de mi. Espero que lo disfruten, es como una clase extraña de Humor One-Shoot con GaaMatsu. Que lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer: _Naruto, Gaara o Matsuri no me pertenecen, porque de lo contrario los hermanos del desierto tendrían mas cabida en la serie. Entonces estos personajes y la serie en general son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama.

**Ridículo Cuestionario:**

Trabajaba tranquilamente en su oficina. Firmando, leyendo y resolviendo. Ser el Kazekage de Suna era un trabajo duro y lleno de dedicación, pero mantener su aldea a salvo era toda la recompensa que necesitaba.

Suspiro mientras cerraba un pergamino, lo ponía en la torre de papeles ya firmados a la derecha y tomo otro sin revisar de la torre de la izquierda.

Tocaron dos veces a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entraron a su oficina.

Levanto su mirada, mirando a las personas que habían interrumpido en su oficina. Nadie lo hacia sin pedir permiso y estaba seguro que no era solo por el hecho de ser el líder de la aldea. Sabia que Shukaku, en su interior, aun infundía miedo en las personas.

–Buenos días, Gaara-sensei –Habló la tenue voz de su única alumna.

–Hola Gaara –Saludo con un tono de voz extraño, su hermana, Temari–. Perdón por entrar así.

Gaara miro a las dos kunoichis, esperando que explicaran su presencia.

–La verdad…Matsuri tiene unas preguntas que hacerte –Soltó la rubia con rapidez, empujando la pequeña castaña hacia adelante–. Así que…es toda tuya.

Y antes de que Gaara pudiera objetar Temari desapareció en la nada.

Matsuri tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, parecía bastante incomoda por la situación.

Por su parte el pelirrojo parecía vagamente interesado en lo que se suponía que debía preguntarle su alumna y al notar que ella no se decidía siguió trabajando.

La castaña, aun parada en mitad de la oficina, se debatía consigo mismo si salir de allí o preguntarle a su sensei lo que quería saber.

Finalmente la pequeña kunoichi se sentó frente al escritorio de su maestro.

El joven Kage la miro un ligera curiosidad, pensando que probablemente ella quería preguntarle algo respecto a sus técnicas de arena o quizás a lo que tenia encerrado dentro de el y por eso se sentía tan incomoda.

–¿Y bien? –Pregunto con la voz fría, como siembre, levantando su mirada.

Su alumna expiro con fuerza, parecía en verdad incomoda. ¿Qué podía preocuparla a tan corta edad? ¿Cuántos años podría tener? ¿14 o 15? No conocía a ciencia cierta su verdadera edad.

Matsuri tomo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones e inflar sus mejillas. Gaara la miro con mas curiosidad, casi sintió al extraña necesidad de reírse ante lo que ella hacia. Cuanto su alumna soltó todo el aire parecía mucho mas tranquila, incluso parecía muy a gusto.

–¿Tener relaciones sexuales es algo importante, Gaara-sensei?

Parpadeo con incredulidad.

_¿¡Que!?_ Se pregunto en su fuero interno, sintiéndose claramente sorprendido.

**Vaya, parece que alguien tendrá que dar una clase de salud sexual. **Se regodeo con gusto Shukaku, en su interior.

_Cállate, maldición._

Gaara carraspeo, impresionado por la repentina pregunta de su alumna. La miro de forma neutra. Tenia que responderle algo coherente y responsable, después de todo era su maestro.

–Ehm, si Matsuri, generalmente –La miro, esperando que eso bastara para ella.

Ella asintió.

–¿Generalmente? Ósea, ¿Hay gente que lo hace porque si?

**Claro, tenemos a las prostitutas y a los que no pueden pasar mas de cinco minutos fuera de una cama…**

_No creo que exista nadie así._

**¿Por qué tu hermana pasa tanto tiempo encerrada en su cuarto cuando aquel visitante de Konoha viene?**

_Joder._

–Supongo que hay gente que…en verdad…le…ehm gusta hacer eso –Contesto fastidiado por el tema.

Matsuri asintió, como si estuvieran en una clase de la academia.

–¿Y hay que tener alguna edad para eso, Gaara-sensei?

**Bueno, la edad que ella tiene no esta mal.**

_¿¡Que?!, Matsuri es solo..¡una niña!_

**Joder mocoso, mírale el cuerpo, tiene mas curvas que la novia de tu hermano.**

Gaara sacudió su cabeza, instando sacar ese ultimo comentario a la fuerza.

–Si Matsuri, por lo general es mejor que seas…mayor de edad –Respondió vacilante.

–Ah ósea que usted no lo ha hecho ¿o si Gaara-sensei? –Pregunto ella, parecía una niña de cinco años llena de curiosidad.

¿Cómo podía preguntar aquello como si nada?

**No.**

_No._

**Privándome de toda esa diversión, maldita injusticia.**

_¿Diversión?_

**Si, diversión. Dieciséis largos años esperando y con lo único que me puedo conformar es ver a tu alumna sudando después de un largo entrenamiento. ¿Los animales también entran en celo, sabias?**

_¿¡Matsuri?!_

**Si mocoso. ¿Cómo crees que se lo de las curvas?**

Gaara bufó. Genial. Ahora cada vez que tuviera que entrenar con su alumna tendría que cerrar los ojos para que Shukaku no la espiara.

¿Acaso Naruto Uzumaki también tenia esa clase de problemas con el zorro de las nueve colas?

–No Matsuri, aun no –Respondió, inatentando parecer neutro y frío.

Esta asintió. Esta seguro de que si ella hubiera tenido una libreta lo habría anotado todo.

–Ósea que yo aun…¿no puedo?

La pregunta lo golpeo como si hubiera caído contra asfalto frío y duro.

**Es mi impresión ¿o se esta insinuando?**

_Es tu impresión._

**Lastima.**

El pelirrojo miro a su alumna con incredulidad. ¿A que se debían tantas preguntas? ¿Acaso pretendía acostarse con alguien?.

Aquello lo molesto mas de lo que hubiese imaginado.

–No Matsuri, no puedes –Aquella no fue una respuesta, fue una orden directa como su maestro.

La castaña asintió, cual buena estudiante.

–¿Y cuando podré? Y…¿Cómo sabre con quien?

**¡Ahora!**

_¡Nunca!_

**¡Con el mocoso pelirrojo que tienes en frente!**

_No…digo..si…¡Agh!, vete al infierno._

–Ehm, cuando seas…mas…grande –Respondió, no muy seguro de lo que decia–. Y tu…sabrás con quien.

–¿Tu?

_¿¡Que!?_

**¡Eso!**

Gaara observo a su alumna con incredulidad.

–Me refiero, a que si tu algún día…

–Oh…yo.. –Carraspeó, una vez mas–. Eso creo.

–Bien, eso es todo Gaara-sensei –Concluyo Matsuri con una inocente y delicada sonrisa.

–Y ahora puedo saber a que venían esas preguntas –Quiso saber el Kage.

–Bueno…es que en el ultimo entrenamiento vi a Sai-kun observando mis piernas y…pues…se me vinieron esas preguntas a la mente. Fui hoy a pregúntale a Temari-San y Kankuro-San pero ellos dijeron que tu sabias mas del tema, Gaara-sensei –Relato con suma tranquilidad.

¿Kankuro? ¿Temari?. Vaya. Ya pagarían por aquello.

¿Sai?. ¿Piernas?.

Frunció el entrecejo. El era uno de los únicos visitantes de Konoha que mas detestaba. Y ahora tenia una razón de mas.

–Bien, si es todo…puedes retirarte –Dijo Gaara, cruzándose de brazos.

Matsuri asintió, hizo una reverencia después de levantarse del asiento y salio de la oficina.

El joven líder de la aldea miro hacia la ventana. Vaya que tenia una peculiar estudiante.

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y Baki entro en la oficina.

–Gaara-Sama, trigo los informes de la ultima misiona –Informó haciendo una inclinación.

–Déjalos sobre el escritorio –Ordeno este, con la voz ajena.

Baki asintió e hizo lo ordenado pero cuando estaba a punto de salir la voz áspera de Gaara llamo su atención.

–Baki –Llamo, tranquilo.

–¿Si Gaara-Sama?

–Llama a Sai, uno de los visitantes de Konoha, dile que venga a mi oficina.

**Fin.**

**.~*~.~*~ .~*~.~*~ .~*~.~*~ .~*~.~*~**

**Dedicatoria:** A todos los que alguna vez tuvieron alguna de las preguntas que tenia Matsuri.

**Notas de la autora: **Vale, aquí yo de nuevo, reportándome con otro GaaMatsu. Espero que les haya gustado este extraño cuestionario de Matsuri. Soy como una peste, infectando con mi Fics xD. Y hablando de pestes quiero decir que estoy jodidamente enferma. No se como pero amanecí hoy con una gripa horrible, generalmente odio estar enferma pero no esta vez, ya que me desperté a las 8:00 am al no poder dormir bien. Me quede dando vueltas en la cama de esta hora hasta las 9:45 am y durante ese tiempo se me vino la imagen de una inocente Matsuri haciendo unas _inocentes_ preguntas a su alterado sensei xD. No pude resistirme a publicarlo puesto que ya lo tenia escrito en mi mente. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero sus review's y sus comentarios.

Se despide la peste que causa una estampida de Fics GaaMatsu.

Besos.

_Li-Chan_.


End file.
